<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dare You-- by Random_Fics10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375041">I Dare You--</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10'>Random_Fics10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash and Kiawe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Multi, Silly, dare game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fics10/pseuds/Random_Fics10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Gladion, And Kiawe get into a dare game and things go a little too far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe, Gladio | Gladion/Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Kaki | Kiawe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ash and Kiawe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dare You--</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I dare you-"</p><p>If Kiawe had known where those three words would get him in just a few hours, he probably wouldn't have said them.</p><p>Because here he is, in a shirt, singing on a large rock while several people laugh at him.</p><p>Once he gets done he climbs down to glare at Gladion.</p><p>Gladion, sporting hot pink nails thanks to Mimo, laughs at him.</p><p>Ash doesn't seem very amused with any of this.</p><p>Not just because the other two have taken more to getting the other to so stupid, embarrassing things, leaving him out of the game almost completely.</p><p>Also because he doesn't like seeing them get on each other's nerves and fighting.</p><p>"I wanna dare you both to something," Ash announces.</p><p>"Both?" Gladion echoes.</p><p>"I'm in," Kiawe gives Gladion a teasing look, "Unless Gladion's too chicken, in which case I win."</p><p>"I'm not a chicken, volcano boy! What's the dare, Ash!"</p><p>"I dare you two to kiss and make up."</p><p>"You can't-"</p><p>"Kiawe...I think he can..."</p><p>"I can! I remember the rules! Nothing that would get anyone hurt, nothing that could ruin someone's friendships, nothing dangerous, and no stripping," Ash recites the rules from the beginning, when this had been fun, "Now are you two gonna do the dare or do I win?"</p><p>Kiawe rolls his eyes and kisses Gladion on the forehead, "We done here?"</p><p>"I said both. And I said "And Make Up"."</p><p>Gladion sighs loudly, and gives Kiawe a small kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry I made you...do all that stupid shit."</p><p>"I'm sorry too, especially for the whole...daring you to call your mom...I didn't think she'd keep you on that long..."</p><p>Ash moves to hug both of the other trainers, "I like it when you to get along a lot more than when you fight."</p><p>"Me too," Kiawe wraps one arm over Gladion's shoulders, the other down around Ash's back.</p><p>"I kinda like fighting with Kiawe...he's cute when he's mad," Gladion teases, leaning into the hug.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"You first."</p><p>"GUYS!" Ash whines.</p><p>"We're just playing."</p><p>"Kiawe's just playing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>